fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 344
Wizards vs. Hunters is the 344th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Still pursuing the treasure hunters, Team Natsu is soon attacked by the trio, only to be completely overwhelmed by the non-Mages, leaving them utterly shocked. Concurrently, Erza deduces the location of the Eternal Flame and makes her way up a frozen mountain. Reaching the top and finding nothing, she is baffled to see that her body has regressed to that of a child's. Summary Continuing their pursuit of the treasure hunters, Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla demand that the trio hand over their liquid Moon Drip, though the men heatedly refuse, stating that they went to too much effort to obtain it in the first place. As she runs, Lucy notices that Erza is no longer with them, with Wendy revealing that the Requip Mage stayed behind in the village to look for more clues surrounding the Magic used to freeze the giants. Hoping she will be okay by herself, the Mages are soon occupied themselves when the treasure hunters suddenly decide to stop running, choosing instead to turn and fight. Getting fired up, Natsu moves to try and quickly take out Rala, the man with the giant hand-shaped hammer, only for the treasure hunter to surprise him when he manages to both block and then counterattack without much difficulty, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer flying. As Natsu struggles, Gray casts Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer at Hiroshi, becoming similarly flustered when Hiroshi evades every attack. As he watches, Hiroshi manipulates the lever present on his sword, causing the blade to extend and almost land a direct hit on Gray's head. As Lucy worries over the two, she is quickly pushed to the ground by Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer having just moved them both quickly enough to avoid a shot from above from the 3rd and final member of Sylph Labyrinth, Drake, revealing that he is a professional sniper. To counter his long-ranged attacks, Lucy summons Sagittarius, but no matter how hard he tries the Spirit cannot seem to land an arrow on Drake, who merely shoots the projectiles to bits before they can hit him. The Fairy Tail members are seemingly outmatched, and even Natsu openly admits that the trio is far more skilled than they had originally thought. Concurrently, back in the frozen village, Erza studies the giants and notices something that has been bothering her: all of the giants are facing the same direction and all of them are armed for battle. Thinking this through, Erza ponders what the townsfolk were doing at the time they were put under the spell, and concludes that they were likely defending the Eternal Flame from some sort of enemy. Deciding to go look for it, Erza runs in the opposite direction through the town, and eventually comes to a mountain on the other side. Convinced the frozen flame will be at the peak, Erza climbs right to the top, falling exhausted and despaired to the ground when she realizes that there is nothing there at all. Mentally scolding herself for believing the giants would leave something so precious out in the open, Erza stands and continues to move about. As she passes a wall of ice, her reflection catches her eye and she stares on in utter disbelief as she discovers that her body has been turned into that of a child's. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Drake, Hiroshi & Rala (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * Spells used * * |Furīzu Ransā}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used * |Sutorongā}} * |Chein Bureido}} * |Nanayon}} *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation